Small animal enclosures have been known and used in both the home and laboratory setting for many years. Many of these enclosures provide a standard cage in which the animal is continuously housed and maintained. In others, the pet's owner has the ability to connect an assortment of sectional units and accessories, such as exercise wheels and feeders to a main enclosure sectional unit. Such a feature provides the pet owner with the ability to customize the pet's home into interesting and aesthetically pleasing configurations. This also allows the pet to move more freely through an enlarged environment and to encounter a variety of challenges to enhance exercise and well being.
A problem arises in such systems when it is desired to clean the sectional units or arrange the system into a new configuration. In these systems it is necessary to dismantle the entire system or sections thereof in order to remove or replace a single sectional unit. Thus, disrupting the pet's routine and requiring excessive time and effort on the part of the pet's owner.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a pet containment construction system in which sectional units may be removed without dismantling the entire system. It would be a further benefit to have a pet containment system in which the sectional units have same type connectors allowing placement throughout the containment system. It also be a benefit to have a mechanism for connecting any two sectional units.